


Maldito Cupido!

by CarlaPaixone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Boyfriends, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Love, Multi, Valentine's Day, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaPaixone/pseuds/CarlaPaixone
Summary: Em homenagem aos dias dos namorados, Os gêmeos soltaram um Cupido em Hogwarts e aqueles que fossem atingidos por suas flechas passariam o dia inteiro  apaixonados pela primeira pessoa que vissem na sua frente. Eles tinham um objetivo, pena que o Cupido tinha outro!💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦♥️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘 ღDraco Malfoy estaria morrendo de rir da cara dos outros se não fosse o fato de que Harry Potter não desgrudava de si desde o momento que aquele Maldito Cupido o Flechou!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hannah Abbott & Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley & Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Severus Snape/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Maldito Cupido!

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciais: Eu nem sei se vou conseguir postar isso por que a Net tá ruim mas vamos tentar né?? 
> 
> *❤️Não esqueça de deixar um comentário!♥️*

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ 

Com certeza os gêmeos tinham conseguido se superar dessa vez, se não fosse o fato que há um ano atrás todos ali quase perderam a vida em uma batalha contra as forças das trevas, provavelmente Snape estaria dando detenções para as próximas três gerações dos ruivos mas naquele momento a única coisa que o professor conseguia fazer era desviar dos alunos desesperados que corriam pelo castelo, tentando fugir daquele cupido super musculoso que o Weasleys soltaram com o intuito de, nas palavras deles, animar o dia dos namorados de todos os encalhados.

Minerva adoraria acabar com aquela bagunça mas no momento ela estava ocupada demais fugindo de um apaixonado Dumbledore que a meia hora atrás durante o almoço, foi acertado pela bendita flecha enquanto ambos conversavam, agora a professora estava fazendo de tudo para não ter que lançar uma imperdoável no diretor, isso se aquilofuncionasse por que nenhum dos outros feitiços para impedir o mais velho de paquerá-la na cara de pau estava funcionando.

-Eu até perderia meu tempo discutindo com você Doninha mas no momento a última coisa que eu quero é estar por perto caso aquele cupido bombado resolva aparecer - Harry ainda estava no mesmo corredor que o loiro correndo para o lado contrário.

-Bem que você queria não é mesmo Potter? - O loiro passava correndo por ele no meio daquela bagunça.

-Não é engraçado toda essa confusão por causa de uma paixão de 24 horas? - Jorge estava sentado em um banco no corredor ao lado do irmão.

-Seria engraçado se o nosso plano tivesse dado certo, temos só até meia noite de hoje e até agora nada do nosso alvo cair aos nossos pés! - Fred bufava enquanto via vários casais formados pelo cupido se dando bem enquanto outros odiavam seus pares - Fala sério, até o Ron tá com o Zabini correndo atrás dele desde ontem! Esse cupido que capturamos acerta todo mundo menos quem a gente quer! 

-Bom, ainda temos até meia noite, Vamos torcer pra conseguirmos que nosso parceiro seja flechado durante a aula de poções! - Jorge se levantou puxando o irmão para irem pra aula.

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ

-Lá vem o Cupidoooooooo! - Neville gritou enquanto vinha correndo pelo corredor sendo seguido pelo cupido bombado que voada calmamente a procura de um novo alvo.

O corredor que já estava uma confusão se tornou um caos, a correria lembrava muito o ditado: cada um por si e Merlin por todos( também tinha aquela frase: OLHA O ESTOURO DA BOIADA), enquanto muitos alunos já estavam sobre o encanto do ser mágico, muitos ali corriam para fugir daquela que talvez fosse uma das coisas mais vergonhosas que poderia acontecer com eles.

A confusão estava tão grande com todo mundo tentando entrar nas salas ao mesmo tempo que tanto Harry quanto Draco estavam sendo arrastados no meio daquilo tudo. Quanto mais o cupido se aproximava aumentando seu sorriso e se preparando para atirar, mais o desespero aparecia, foi impossível impedir a colisão daqueles dois.

-Droga Potter, além de burro também é cego? - Draco estava caído para um lado enquanto Harry estava pro outro tentando achar seu óculos - Tá aqui esse óculos ridículo - ele entregava o objeto ao moreno - Pronto, já fiz uma boa ação esse ano! - ele se levantou sem nem ao menos olhar a cara abobalhada do moreno para si.

-Ande logo Potter, está esperando o que pra se sentar, Uma coruja do ministro? - Snape encarava o moreno que estava em pé ao lado da mesa que Draco dividia com Crabble e Goyle.

-Senta logo cicatriz a sua sombra está atrapalhando o meu brilho! - Draco alfinetava Harry.

-Garoto o que você está fazendo? - Snape estava com os olhos arregalados assim como todos.

Harry simplesmente se sentou no colo de Draco como se ele fosse a cadeira mais (dura) confortável de todas.

-Mas que merda é essa? - Draco tentava empurrar o moreno mas sem sucesso - Você tá maluco?

-Sim, eu estou maluco - Ele aproximou o rosto do de Draco - Maluco de amor! - e para a surpresa de todos ele deu um beijo no loiro que ficou totalmente sem reação.

-Ah tá de brincadeira que até o Harry foi atingido pelo cupido mas o nosso alvo não! - Fred protestava ao lado do irmão.

-Pronto, era só o que faltava mesmo! - Snape revirava os olhos - Vocês dois, detenção após o jantar E faço questão de acompanhá-los para que não fujam.

-Padrinho me ajuda! - Draco finalmente conseguia sair do beijo em buscar de oxigênio - Tira ele de cima de mim! - ele suplicava desesperado.

-E o que você quer que eu faça Draco? - Snape já estava sem paciência - Você sabe muito bem que não tem nenhum feitiço que o afaste ou o apague então aguente aí com seu "enCUpizado" até a meia noite e o faça ficar quieto! - Ele se virou indo em direção ao quadro.

-Loirinho lindo… - Harry continuava no colo de Draco e agora fazia carinho em seu rosto enquanto sorria abobalhado - Meu loirinho lindo! 

-Ahahahah não era você que estava rindo da minha cara desde ontem Malfoy? - Ron estava do outro lado da sala com Blaise ao seu lado alisando seus cabelos e com o mesmo sorriso abobalhado de Harry - Quem é que está rindo agora hein doninha???

-Meu ruivinho lindo… - Blaise se aproximava mais - Come mais chocolate meu docinho - ele colocou um pedaço de chocolate na boca e sem dar tempo do ruivo reagir, o beijou enfiando o doce e a língua junto.

-MALDITO CUPIDO!! - Fred e Jorge gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Harry a minha perna está dormente, sai daqui demônio! - Draco continuava tentando tirar o moreno de cima de si.

-Dormente? - Harry saiu de cima do colo e se ajoelhou no chão - Deixa que eu te faço uma massagem até você relaxar por completo na minha mão! - Ele começou a massagear sensualmente a perna do loiro que estava tão sem graça com aquela atitude que não sabia como reagir.

-Isso é quase que Porno ao vivo! - Neville fechava os olhos com as mãos tentando não ver aquela cena absurda.

-Eu tô achando uma delícia, digo, um absurdo - Gina fechava um olho com a mão enquanto observava tudo com o outro. 

-MALDITO CUPIDO! - agora era Draco que gritava enquanto puxava Harry de volta pro seu colo.

E a aula parecia nunca acabar… além de Harry e Draco, Ron e Blaise, tinham mais alguns casais "enCUpizados" mas enquanto alguns não conseguiam aceitar aquilo, outros já estavam se divertindo… pelo menos Ron estava sendo alimentado a todo momento e aquilo não era nada ruim na visão do ruivo, se não fosse pelo fato daquele ali ser um de seus "grandes inimigos" ele até poderia se acostumar com aquilo.

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦♥️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘 ღ

Draco sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir, ele não sabia o por que de ter que aturar o rachadura atrás de si o tempo todo bancando o apaixonado, aquilo era irritante demais para alguém como ele. A verdade é que Draco não sabia como agir com esse Harry tão carinhoso, amoroso, atencioso e fofo. Aquilo era algo ao qual ele não estava preparado e justamente por isso ele deu um jeito de derrubar o menor após as aulas e se escondeu nos seus aposentos pois seria o único lugar onde o moreno não poderia entrar ( mas isso não impediu o mesmo de mandar vários patronos com mensagens de amor e tristeza pelo sumiço do loiro)

Draco já não aguentava mais ficar isolado, já eram 20:00 e logo logo o jantar seria encerrado e seu estômago estava gritando de fome. Na esperança de que talvez Harry tenha ido procurá-lo na floresta proibida e tenha sido devorado por algum monstro por lá, o loiro Finalmente saiu de seu esconderijo e foi para o grande salão.

-Finalmente deu o ar da graça! - Ele se encontrou com Pansy e Hermione que seguiam para o mesmo local - O Harry está chorando pelos corredores a sua procura.

-Malfoy não seja malvado com ele, o Harry não tem culpa de estar apaixonado por você! - Hermione sorria vendo a cara de Horror do loiro.

-Granger, não é por que a minha amiga aqui ficou maluca e resolveu namorar um de vocês que eu precise sofrer da mesma doença mental! - ele acelerou o passo e abriu as portas do grande salão, no momento em que ele viu todo mundo encarando Harry em cima da mesa da sonserina, ele sabia que se arrependeria de ter ido jantar - "Potter que pariu"!

Harry estava em pé na mesa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e assim que viu Draco entrando começou a ir em sua direção ainda em cima da mesa e cantando:

DRACOOO

Por que você não me atendeu?

Já 'tava mó' preocupadão

O seu BRUXINHO quase morre do coração

LOIRINHOO  
Já PEGUEI UMA FIREBOLT pra te ver

Juntei UNS GALEÕES PRA passagem

TEM VIRA-TEMPO pra gente matar a saudade

Ô bebê, gosto mais de você

Do que de mim, do que de mim

Ô bebê, gosto mais de você

Do que de mim, do que de mim

Enquanto os outros alunos e alguns professores aplaudiam e cantavam o refrão seguindo o ritmo do moreno que ainda fazia uma dança sensual, a única vontade de Draco naquele momento era que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o levasse pra qualquer canto bem longe dali, se algum dia ele já tinha passado vergonha com toda a certeza aquele momento vencia todos os outros.

-HARRY PORRA! - o loiro correu na direção do moreno que continuava em cima da mesa cantando sua canção do amor enquanto sorria abobalhado - O QUE EU PRECISO FAZER PRA VOCÊ CALAR ESSA BOCA DE UMA VEZ? - o desespero era real.

-Eu paro de cantar se você me beijar a noite inteira! - o moreno continuava sorrindo encarando seu objeto de desejo.

-Tudo bem então! - Draco se deu por vencido e puxou Harry para um beijo que pegou até mesmo o moreno de surpresa - Agora vamos arranjar um lugar onde eu possa calar sua boca até meia noite, sem que ninguém nos interrompa - Ele puxava o moreno em direção a saída e se não fosse a chegada do cupido no local causando uma nova bagunça, com certeza todos estariam comentando a atitude do loiro.

-Espera aí Loirinho - Harry o puxava de volta para o salão - acho melhor levarmos bastante coisas pra você comer, assim você terá forças pra tudo que faremos! - Ele sorria malicioso.

-Espera aí testa quebrada, tudo o que?? Eu… eu .. eu só concordei em te beijar.. - Draco começava a entrar em Pânico, Harry se aproximou de sua orelha.

-SCARED, MALFOY? - o moreno deu uma leve mordida na orelha de Draco que continuava ali congelado sem saber como reagir aquela provocação - Vamos logo antes que eu te mostre aqui mesmo o que farei com você! - ele finalizou puxando o loiro para fora do salão.

-Minnie se você quiser também posso cantar pra você meu amorzinho - Dumbledore estava ajoelhado na frente da professora que não sabia mais o que fazer com o diretor.

-Eu juro que se você fizer isso aqui eu mesmo te lanço uma imperdoável! - Ela se levantou passando por ele - Agora se quiser fazer isso nos meus aposentos… - Ela deu uma piscadinha para o mais velho que se levantou na hora e correu para acompanhá-la.

-MALDITO CUPIDO! - E mais uma vez os gêmeos gritavam encarando aquele ser mágico que acertava a todos menos a pessoa que eles tanto queriam.

Hanna estava agarrada a Neville e o rapaz não reclamava daquilo, na verdade ele estava bem contente em ter sido uma das vítimas.

Ron continuava sendo "alimentado" pelo moreno que agora estava sentado em seu colo acariciando suas madeixas ruivas.

Gina estava agarrada a Luna com o mesmo sorriso bobo de todos os outros flechados, a loira se divertia contando suas histórias malucas enquanto Gina não parava de sorrir prestando atenção em tudo que ela dizia.

Simas e Dino estavam sentados jantando tranquilamente com Pansy e Hermione, os dois casais riam das confusões causadas pelo super cupido.

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ

-E além de causar toda essa confusão vocês ainda chegam atrasados para a detenção? - Snape estava encostado em sua mesa com os braços cruzados e uma cara nada amigável - Posso saber o motivo da demora?

-Tentamos capturar aquele maldito Cupido mas não deu certo! - Jorge se sentava em uma mesa suspirando desanimado.

-Se soubéssemos que ele ajudaria a todo mundo menos a gente, não teríamos capturado um e trago pra cá! - Fred se sentou ao lado do irmão com a mesma falta de ânimo.

-Tão inteligentes mas ao mesmo tempo tão burros - Severus saiu de sua mesa e parou em frente aos dois - Uma coisa que vocês precisam saber sobre os cupidos rapazes é que eles só fecham às pessoas que tem sentimentos pelas outras mas escondem isso, e ele também só flechara alguém que além de esconder isso também tem os sentimentos correspondidos pela pessoa que ele se prende - O moreno dava um meio sorriso com a cara de surpreso de ambos.

-Então o senhor quer dizer que todo mundo que foi atingido por ele na verdade gosta da pessoa que se apegou e a pessoa também gosta dela? - Jorge arregalava os olhos pensando em todos que viu sendo atingidos pelo cupido.

-Uau.. por essa eu não esperava - Fred tinha o mesmo pensamento do irmão - Então quer dizer que a nossa pessoa não sente nada por nós dois e por isso nosso esforço foi em vão! - ele concluía desanimado.

-É aí que você se engana ruivo, as pessoas que tem sentimentos correspondidos e não tentam fugir deles, não são flechadas pelo simples fato que elas podem a qualquer momento estar com quem elas querem sem disfarçar - ele continuava sorrindo com a expressão de surpresa de ambos.

-Então isso quer dizer que… - Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso quer dizer que vocês não precisam de cupido nenhum para me ter - ele se encostava nas pernas de ambos deixando sua cabeça bem no meio dos dois puxando-as para mais perto de sua boca - vocês só precisam me pegar! - A puxada que ele deu nos cabelos dos gêmeos foi leve mas levou arrepios pelos dois corpos de cima abaixo - Então, o que vocês estão esperando para me darem meus presentes de dia dos namorados?

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ

01:45 da manhã - Sala Precisa

-Isso Harry, delícia!!! - O gemido do loiro poderia ser escutado do lado de fora da sala - AHHH BENDITO CUPIDO!

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ

Notas Finais: *❤️Não esqueça de deixar um comentário se gostar!♥️*

Notas finais: E É isso mesmo meus bruxinhos e bruxinhas, o amor estar no ar!!! A todos os encalhados(as) como eu, feliz dia do amor próprio uhuuuu!!!! 

❤️❤️PRIMEIRO SE AME PARA DEPOIS AMAR O PRÓXIMO!! ❤️❤️


	2. Vendo Cupido!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E vamos aos eventos finais sobre o que aconteceu após a "festa do Cupido". Apreciem esse capítulo bônus que vem cheio de vergonha alheia!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas iniciais: Recebi tantos pedidos de uma segunda parte pelos leitores do SocialSpirit que acabei não me aguentando hahha…. Vocês conseguiram me convencer, parabéns Time SocialSpirit 👏👏 ( tive até que mudar para +18 )

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ

12:30 - Sala precisa

Draco tentava mais uma vez se levantar daquela cama gostosa mas Harry continuava teimando em não querer sair de cima do loiro. Eles estavam ali desde a noite passada e depois que o feitiço do cupido acabou nenhum dos dois teve problemas em continuar aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Na verdade ficou mais do que claro para ambos que o feitiço do cupido só estava atingindo as pessoas que sentiam algo pela outra pessoa mas não tinha coragem para se confessarem, foi com esse pensamento que ambos acharam que chegar no salão principal de mãos dadas não seria problema por que todo mundo estaria da mesma forma.

-Que tal mais uma rodada antes do almoço? - Harry puxava o loiro que acabará de se vestir para o seu colo.

-Harry Potter se afaste da minha bunda de uma vez por todas! - O loiro tentava se soltar sem sucesso.

-Draco você está gelado, cadê a sua capa? - o moreno esfregava os braços dele tentando aumentar a temperatura.

-Ficou no dormitório ontem quando saí pra ir jantar, depois que almoçarmos vou lá pegar.

-Aqui usa a minha! - Harry tirou sua capa e colocou no loiro - mais tarde você poderia ficar só com ela. .. - ele lambia os lábios vendo o loiro com sua vestimenta.

-Nem pensar cicatriz, Mais tarde estarei devolvendo tudo que recebi nessa madrugada! - Ele se levantou puxando Harry junto - Anda logo antes que venham nos procurar.

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ

12:35 - Aposentos do Professor Snape

-Então vai ser assim? Usou nossos corpos durante toda a noite e agora vai nos jogar fora? - Fred pegava suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

-Eu tô saindo daqui com a bunda toda dolorida e não vou receber nem um poção pra dor? - Jorge se arrastava para fora da cama.

-Eu não me lembro de você ter reclamado disso enquanto pedia por mais - Snape terminava de se vestir encarando os dois pelo espelho - Andem logo, daqui a pouco 

Metade desse castelo estará a nossa procura.

-Eu pensei que você não se importava com os outros - Jorge pulou da cama agarrando o professor por trás.

-Eu não me importo, mas me importo com a sua mãe me mandando um berrador no meio do salão principal para reclamar sobre vocês dois estarem sendo devorados por mim - ele sentiu um arrepio só de imaginar a cena.

-Não se preocupe com a mamãe - Fred entrava na frente do professor se juntando ao abraço - Ela já sabe sobre nossa escolha, no máximo você ouvirá um sermão de uma semana o que pode ser tão ruim como um berrador mas depois estará tudo bem.

-Ainda me parece horrível de qualquer forma - ele se arrepiava ao sentir as duas bocas brincando com seu pescoço - agora andem logo antes que vocês desmaiem sem forças! - ele segurava os dois pelos cabelos e os conduziam para fora.

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ

12:40 Aposentos da Professora Minerva

-Ande logo Dumbleodore! - Ela jogava os óculos para ele - Já estamos muito atrasados, daqui a pouco virão atrás da gente!

-Calma Minnie, é difícil colocar tanta roupa! - Ele fechava as calças.

-E pra que usar tudo isso? Não poderia colocar apenas uma blusa e uma calça não? - Minerva terminava de prender os cabelos.

-Então a minha gatinha gostaria de me ver por aí com poucas roupas é? - Ele sorria malicioso.

-Morra Dumbleodore, Morra! - Ela se retirava do quarto sendo seguido por ele que continuava com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ

Todos correram para o salão principal, o objetivo seria entrar sem ser notado. Pena que todos se encontraram nas portas do grande salão ao mesmo tempo.

-Harry? - Minerva encarava o moreno de mão dada com Draco.

-Dumbleodore? -o loiro encarava o diretor que fazia o mesmo com Minerva.

-Professor Snape? - Dumbleodore encarava o moreno que estava sendo abraçado pelos gêmeos.

-Fred e Jorge! - Os gêmeos respondiam a todos os outros que agora os encaravam surpresos.

-É melhor aproveitarmos o caos aí dentro e entrarmos de uma vez! - Snape se soltou dos ruivos e abriu as portas do salão principal - Mas que merda é essa….

Os sete se assustaram ao notar que ao contrário do que todos pensavam, o salão estava em total silêncio com todos os alunos sentados em suas devidas mesas, todos os encaravam tentando entender o que acontecia ali no meio deles.

-Bom pela cara de geral, acredito que ninguém tenha tido coragem pra se confessar - Draco sussurrava para o grupo enquanto se soltava da mão de Harry discretamente.

-E agora o que a gente faz? - Harry usava o mesmo tom de voz.

-Você, aja como um idiota como sempre faz naturalmente - Snape sussurrava - O restante de uma de Potter e cacem seus lugares como se nada tivesse acontecido- Todos concordaram - No três todo mundo vai! Um.. dois … três….

E assim cada um foi pro seu canto normalmente. Minerva, Severus e Dumbleodore seguiram conversando naturalmente para seus lugares, Draco empinou seu nariz e seguiu para sua mesa, Harry e os gêmeos seguiram conversando sobre qualquer coisa enquanto iam para os seus lugares. Todos continuavam sendo encarados pelos outros que agora cochichavam baixinho sobre o ocorrido.

-Posso saber onde os três estavam durante todo esse tempo? - Pansy que estava sentada ao lado da namorada, sorria maliciosa para Harry e os Gêmeos.

-E posso saber por que vocês todos chegaram juntos? - Ron encarava os três aguardando uma resposta.

-Não é da conta de vocês! - os três responderam juntos.

Enquanto isso na mesa da sonserina…

-Mas que porra tá acontecendo aqui? - Blaise acabou chamando a atenção de todo o salão - Draco você tá usando a capa do Harry? - Só agora o loiro se lembrava daquilo.

E não teve tempo dele responder, as portas do grande salão se abriram e para o susto de todos, o cupido bombado entrava voando lentamente com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-O que ele ainda tá fazendo aqui? - Neville perguntava confuso - Ele não deveria ter desaparecido após a meia noite?

-Crianças agora vocês estão ferradas de vez! - A voz de Hagrid chamou a atenção de todos - Quando um cupido não desaparece após as 24 horas ele se torna um capetinha e começa a mostrar o que os flechados fizeram no período em que estiveram "enCUpizados" - Ele tentava se manter sério mas ao ver o desespero no olhar de todos, acabou gargalhando - Não se preocupem, todos sabem que o que for exibido será total culpa da flechada! - ele conseguiu dar uma leve acalmada em todos.

O cupido continuava voando tranquilamente até que ele parou no meio do salão e voltou seu olhar para Draco aumentando seu sorriso. O cupido pegou uma flecha e atirou no ar fazendo com que uma cena fosse exibida para todos.

Sala precisa 1:20 da manhã

-Puta que pariu Harry, precisava ser tão grande assim? - Draco se contorcia embaixo do corpo do moreno que mordia seu pescoço com força - Enfia logo tudo de uma vez e para de me torturar idiota! - O loiro teve o pedido atendido e gemeu alto ao sentir tudo entrando de uma vez.

E a imagem desapareceu deixando o salão inteiro de boca aberta.

-Uma e vinte da manhã e vocês dois ainda estavam se pegando! - Pansy gritava animada quebrando o silêncio.

-Quer dizer que tu não aguentou o tamanho é Malfoy? - Ron chegava a engasgar de tanto que ria da cara do loiro que no momento estava roxo de vergonha, assim como Harry.

Para o azar do ruivo o olhar do cupido agora estava em cima dele o sorriso estava ainda maior. Ele soltou mais uma flecha no ar e outra cena surgiu.

Torre de astronomia 3:37 da manhã

-Cavalga ruivinho vai, Calvaga gostoso! -Blaise gemia alto enquanto dava tapas na bunda de Ron que quicava em cima de si.

-Bate mais chocolate, Bate mais! - Ron jogava a cabeça para trás enquanto aumentava o ritmo.

E quando a cena sumiu, a gritaria começou! 

-Eita que já tinha passado da meia noite e o Ron tava cheio de energia! - Hanna gritou da sua mesa.

-Mas quem diria hein? - Draco gritava a todos os pulmões encarando o loiro - Ronald Weasley, um verdadeiro cowboy entre nós! 

-VOU MANDANDO UM BEIJINHO PRA GININHA E PRA VOVÓ, SÓ NÃO POSSO ESQUECER DO MEU RONINHO POCOTÓ! - Os gêmeos puxaram a canção sendo seguidos por todos no salão.

-POCOTÓ, POCOTÓ, POCOTÓ MEU RONINHO POCOTÓ!

E naquele momento tanto Ron quanto Blaise estavam mais vermelhos do que os cabelos de todos os ruivos de toda a Inglaterra.

-Dumbleodore você precisa fazer alguma coisa com esse cupido! - Minerva chamava a atenção do mais velho.

-Crianças se acalmem! - Ele gritou fazendo com que todos se calassem - Deixem o cupido quieto, ele só está fazendo o trabalho dele! - o velho sorria divertido com a cena.

Seu sorriso desapareceu quando o cupido virou seu olhar para ele aumentando o sorriso e jogando outra flecha no ar.

Aposentos da professora Minerva 2:57 da manhã

-Gostou da minha fantasia de bombeiro Minnie - O diretor estava com uma fantasia sexy segurando uma mangueira enorme - Minha mangueira está aqui pronta pra te deixar molhadinha!

-Espero que ela esteja cheia por que meu fogo vai incendiar esse quarto - Minerva respondia animada coberta até o pescoço com um lençol vermelho, seus cabelos estavam soltos espalhados sensualmente pelo travesseiro.

O salão estava em silêncio absoluto encarando o diretor que parecia que desmaiaria de tanta vergonha, já Minerva tentava se esconder embaixo da mesa. Snape dava tapas nas costas de Hagrid para que ele desentalasse com a comida enquanto os outros professores estavam de olhos esbugalhados tentando digerir o que tinham visto.

-EU VOU MATAR ESSE CUPIDO DOS INFERNOS! - Dumbleodore saiu de sua cadeira correndo tentando acertar o cupido com vários feitiços mas nenhum surtia efeito no ser que continuava no mesmo lugar sorrindo.

Os gêmeos subiram em cima da mesa em sincronia e começaram:

Oôô  
O teu bombeiro chegou Oôô

Pra acabar com teu calor Oôõ

Então pode incendiar

Chega pra cá, chega pra cá, vou te pegar, vai!

E com isso todo o salão foi abaixo com todos os alunos entoando a canção.

-Ah que se foda! - Draco Saiu da sua mesa e atravessou o mar de alunos empolgados até chegar em Harry - Eu dei mesmo se ele quiser darei mais! 

-Eu comi mesmo e hoje a noite deixarei ele fazer o mesmo! - Harry se levantou e puxou o loiro para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Ah querem saber? - Ron se levantou e passou por cima da mesa enquanto ia de encontro a Blaise que já estava no meio do caminho - Cavalguei mesmo e se ele quiser cavalgo mais! - Eles se encontraram em cima da mesa lufana.

-To nem aí, eu quero mais que esse ruivinho não saia de cima de mim nunca mais! - Ele jogou Ron por cima dos pratos e o beijou com fervor.

E até o final da tarde a confusão continuou no salão: Dumbleodore tentava acertar o cupido enquanto o mesmo continuava exibindo os acontecidos entre flechados e entre não-flechados, os alunos continuavam revelando seis verdadeiros sentimentos a cada exibição no grande telão e Enquanto isso Severus só rezava a Merlin para que ele não fosse uma das vítimas do cupido endiabrado.

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ

O restante do dia ficou "normal" após o cupido simplesmente desaparecer no meio do salão. Agora vários casais estavam formados e felizes, é claro que aquela vergonha seria lembrada por muitos anos ainda mas o importante era o amor❤️

-E os gêmeos não virão jantar? - Blaise se ajeitava na mesa grifinória com Ron no seu colo.

-Eles foram levados para a enfermaria pelo Snape, estavam se sentindo mal - Gina se sentava ao lado de Luna.

-Isso é castigo por eles zoarem tanto os outros! - Simas concluía.

-No final das contas eles saíram ilesos disso tudo! - Dino gargalhava lembrando de toda a confusão de mais cedo.

-Eu fico triste por eles, no final das contas não conseguiram a atenção de quem eles tanto queriam - Hermione lamentava.

-E no final das contas nunca saberemos quem aqueles dois capetinhas tanto queriam - Draco ajeitava as pernas de Harry ao redor de sua cintura, o loiro fingia não saber quem os ruivos tanto queriam.

E para a surpresa de todos uma flecha entrou pelas portas fechadas do salão e um último telão foi exibido:

Enfermaria 20:40 da noite.

-Eu acho que agora você precisa pagar por tudo que nos fez passar na noite passada gracinha - Fred retirava a camisa ao lado do irmão que fazia o mesmo.

-Não se preocupa, iremos ser bem carinhosos com essa sua bundinha linda - Jorge lambia os lábios encarando o corpo abaixo de si.

-Se vocês deixarem uma marca sequer no meu corpo, serão menos vinte pontos para cada um de vocês - Severus respondia deitado em uma maca com as mãos amarradas na cabeceira, ele usava apenas um grande suéter Weasley com as letras F&J bordadas na frente.

-BENDITO CUPIDO - ambos disseram juntos lambendo os lábios antes de se jogarem em cima do professor.

E assim a cena se encerrou e o cupido desapareceu de vez do castelo deixando todos de bocas abertas e olhos esbugalhados ao verem a cena.

100 PONTOS PARA O PROFESSOR SNAPE! - foi o que todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, encerrando aquele dia maluco de uma vez por todas!

💚♡❤️♥💘❣💚❦❤️❧💘❥💚☙❤️დ💘ღ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *❤️Não esqueça de deixar um comentário se tiver gostado!♥️*
> 
> E é isso meu povo, já que vocês pediram tanto, tá aí o que aconteceu no outro dia !!! Todo mundo feliz, se amando e envergonhado ❤️❤️
> 
> Se tiver muitos erros desconsiderem, escrevi de uma vez só e nem voltei pra revisar!! O importante é o amor hahha


End file.
